Study Date
by The National Insecurity
Summary: What's worse than studying for a final Exam for Cody? Stuck on a study date with someone who actually has a plan to study. What have happened to teenagers thiese days? In the wise words of Harold: "Gosh!" Noah x Cody. Slash.


**What? I am feeling the NoCo fever. For someone that reads more than enough stories and fics on them it is about time I contribute to the community. This is my lfirst fanfic, too, so criticism is appreciated. I know that I didn't exactly stay to character either and that I apologize. I will try harder next time. Promise.**

Papers lay sprawled across the high schooler's jean comforter in a crinkled mess. The two boys lay precariously on them not seeming to care that they were sitting on definitions from the gene unit or even the work sheets on Mendel's Law of Genetics. The darker skinned boy had a look of determination on his face for you see, if he didn't ace this final he would be stuck with a B average for the class. That was something that his college résumé would not be allowed to include. Why wreck that perfect 4.0?

According to last semester's class this test was not something even your school's bookworm could ace without any studying whatsoever. And to keep him motivated and on task he had invited no other than Wawanakwa Lake's own tech geek.

After the show they had found out that both of them had actually attended the same school. Looks like both outsiders had ever cared to take note of this before. It wasn't till they arrived home after season three that they cared to notice each other. The two had been assigned seats next each other for Biology that semester had been inseparable since. The two had dated during the show, but had gone separate ways afterwards when they thought it was goodbye for good. The promised to meet up on weekends occasionally, but for all they knew they were on opposite ends of Canada.

Ha! If only they had known.

Their previous worries over keeping up a long distance relationship was cast aside once they saw each other in Bio. Now instead of having to keep their displays of affection limited to when the cameras weren't rolling they had to keep all contact to themselves when in public in general. They had a 'straight' as a pole rep to uphold. It hadn't mattered when on the show though because the producers said it created too much contrevorsy if two guys were kissing on national television. So the Awake-a-thon was where all Hell ended. Noah had received enough crap back for it. The kids had been all over that scandal. Wouldn't you? Their class president went all homo on tv, for Christ's sake. There goes next year's election.

He didn't really care though. Now Noah had Cody in his life and didn't have Gwen for any competition. Life was good.

The frail teenage boy was proving to be a less than a positive addition to today's study lesson though. Why had Noah thought to invite him? His boredom was contagious. Every few moments the other boy would let out a heavy sigh and resume his position of lying sprawled out on his back as he stared at the ceiling fan rotating over head with the same blank expression that he had held before.

It wasn't exactly the most fascinating moment, but couldn't he at least act somewhat excited? The boy's normally upbeat attitude had went packing as soon as Cody caught wind that this wasn't going to be the "study" date he anticipated originally. Here he had thought that a house to themselves and "studying" would mean the complete opposite of such. But Noah hadn't been lying.

The nerd actually wanted to review cell composition.

Why couldn't he have a normal teenage guy for his boyfriend?

You know the kind that actually does what you are supposed to do on a study date.

Huffing out he stared at Noah, "You do realize we have your whole house to ourselves, right?"

"Yep."

His tone was flat and held little emotion. It was as if he wasn't actually in the conversation.

A few more moments passed before Cody tried again, "And you do realize this won't happen for another century or two, right."

"Mhm. That's nice Cody."

Lifting an eyebrow amused he took a pillow off the bed he was sitting on and chucked it at his favorite egghead playfully. It hit the other boy smack dab in the face and dropped down just as quickly onto his lip.

This time it was the other boy's turn to look up in amusement, "Can I help you?"

The bright blue orb's twinkled as he spoke, "You could at least try to listen to the person you dragged over here." He crossed his arms behind his head. As he tried to lean back on the bed post he missed and started to fall backwards.

A hand dove out and caught him by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him back up, "And you could at least try not to break your neck while you are over here." Shaking his head he scruntched up his nose, "Last thing I need is a law suit."

Cody waved his hand at the other boy, "Please! I don't need your money. I do have a million bucks after all." He stuck out is tongue at the other boy. He loved to rub it in his best friend's face how he had won Total Drama World Tour. That musical thing. It was worth every song and free fall out of that death trap and to the ground good thousand meters below.

Noah rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I have an test to ace though." When Cody didn't interrupt Noah began to read aloud. He hoped that by hearing the process he'd be able to remember the steps. "Gel Electrophoresis. First you take the DNA found at the crime scene and apply it to the membrane. With scissors you cut the-" Another sigh from the pale scrawny boy on the other side of the bed. Continuing with an inhale of his own he continued a little farther down the process," You add this special dye. Phosphate, maybe?"

Turquoise eyes continued to stare upward as a look of concentration broke across his previous bored expression, "Isn't that the stuff that makes things glow in the dark? Like beads?"

Noah nodded his head and then smirked, "And those Rainforest Café boxers you have."

An explosion of pink spread across the smaller boy's cheeks as he bit his lip and pushed himself up so he was lying on his side and propped up by his elbow. Eyes big he continued to pout, "You promised you wouldn't bring that up again."

Noah's faked an innocent expression, "Bring what up?"

"You know."

"No. Do enlighten me, Cody, dearest." By now his smirk had only grown. Twice it's original size. How could he forget how on season three of Total Drama Sierra had rooted through Cody's stuff and taken his boxers from the green nap sack of his?

It wasn't till three episodes later when she pulled them out at the camp fire ceremony that Cody totally flipped out. To be honest Noah had had a bet going with Owen that it wouldn't be until episode thirteen or later that she pulled them out. Guess which book smart ass book worm came out of the show fifteen dollars richer? He lost a five to Duncan though because he had bet that Cody would vote himself off to avoid Sierra. Sierra had been voted off the challenge after the boxer incident though so Noah was going one win and one loss.

As much as he hated to admit it, Cody kind of deserved the boxer exposure on national television. He did show off Gwen's bra that way after all.

Noah let the subject drop though. The same silence started back up.

Another sigh.

A paper was blown off the bed by the fan over head and landed on Noah's mahogany desk in the corner. The thing was stacked with books and thrown together in a precarious order. It appeared that any moment now or even by the slightest touch that the books would fall towards the floor in an avalanche. It would only burry Noah's sleeping cat, Placemat, if it were to do so.

Yes you head me right, Placemat. When Noah was five he had named the cat that to ensure they didn't get another frosty treat as a pet. His household already had a white Persian cat named cupcake as well as a Calico called Mr. Sprinkles. Poor bloke had the most flaming name across the globe. So in what he thought was a smart move at the time he had looked around and the first thing he saw was, well, a placemat. Guess what name struck through the yearts?

And guess who's family claimed him the most ditzy and uncreative child ever?

Yeah you guessed it.

Besides his dresser that was about it as far as furnishings in his room went though. The walls were a medium blue and there was a window on both the west and south walls of his room that naturally lit the room. He only used a lamp when he absolutely had to. Cody had complained how much energy Noah took up in his room by using four lamps while it was still bright outside.

Noah knew the only reason Cody had gone green was thanks to Gwen's blogs and e-mails that he still received. Noah hadn't protested too much though and had complied. Anything to get Cody to shut up.

Or rather anything to get Cody to start talking to him again. The boy had ignored him for two days until Noah had agreed to take part in the 'Go Green' phase. It had worked and he had been happy to get his boyfriend to start talking to him again. He wouldn't complain about his over perkiness anytime soon.

Maybe.

Another sigh escaped Cody's lips.

Cody clicked his tongue and pursed his lips a few moments before starting to fidget with the hem of his shirt. He had never been good at keeping still. He had too much energy bottled up from the day of school and it was starting to show.

Turning his head he looked towards the tan brunette reading something out loud about dominant and recessive traits. Or was it co-dominant?

Yet another sigh.

Sitting on his knees pouted and half whined, "Can we please do something more exciting, Noah. Please?" He stressed the last word as if he was a mere three years old. Noah didn't miss this either.

As standard he asked with his eyes still trailing the papers held together in his black binder, "Please what?"

Without a moments hesitation the shorter boy replied eagerly, "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

This called for no eye roll, no lifted eyebrow, just a single chuckle on Noah's part, "Really? And you are how old, Cody?" Cody just glared impatiently.

"What did you expect me to say?"

"Not that"

"Thank you Sherlock."

"Hey, hey! Sarcasm is my job here. We don't need two people dripping sarcasm out of their ears."

Cody just purred, "Then let me take you job for the night." The topic had obviously had switched from sarcasm to a more, er, important topic.

Normally Noah called the shots in any sort of romantic move and Cody liked it just like that. But the sudden twist made Noah gulp all too noticeably. Cody wasn't that oblivious to have not noticed it.

Noah refused to look up knowing that once he looked at Cody's face he'd be right along to go do anything, but this. Studying. He needed to study though. No matter how adorable and innocent that express- No! He needed to study, ah what was this paper about, again? Bio, right! Ugh he was so screwed.

Cody didn't admit defeat though. After a moments of thought it was his turn to smirk this day. It was almost odd to see the normal gap-toothed grin become a determined smirk. He really was hanging around Noah too much.

Time for Noah to get a taste of his own medicine.

Crawling towards the dark haired boy he leaned in by his ear and whispered huskily, "Oh come on. I can think of plenty of more fun things to do." The other boy stiffened where he sat. His forehead creased in concentration as he continued to stare down his review packet.

Why couldn't Mendel's :aw be more interesting? He didn't care about pea leaves! Noah though this bitterly as he kept his gaze averted down at his hands in his lap.

He would persevere.

Noah's breathe hitched as he soon felt the other boy's soft lips roam down his jaw line and then his neck, "Noah." His name was a drawn out moan out of the light haired male's lips.

The older teen managed to roll his eyes and keep his voice steady, "You are so horny."

The other boy just smiled against Noah's skin. Still supported by his hands and knees as he leaned forward he moved back up and kissed the corner of Noah's mouth. This time Noah's walls seemed to crumple slightly. His eye lids fluttered shut as his dark chocolate orbs hid from the world. Didn't he have to do something? A test was tomorrow. No, no. Yes? Oh God he couldn't remember.

It was too hard trying to fight back anymore. And as Cody had pointed out earlier, how often would they have the chance to have his house alone? We were talking about a house with nine kids coming too and from on a normal basis. All of which that were oblivious to the two boy's relationship.

Ah, but ignorance was bliss.

All walls crumpled down as Cody's hand roamed towards Noah's pant's button.

"Screw this."

Grabbing Cody around the waist Noah waved off all worries about the final and flipped the other boy onto his back on the bed. His lips trailed down the other boy's pale next muttering something about him not playing fair at all.

As Cody's shirt came off Noah slowly trailed small kissed from Cody's belly button down. Lingering right at the top of Cody's pants he looked up into Cody's bright blue eyes, "You are such a cheater."

"I love you, too."

A wide gap toothed smile spread across the pale boy's face as he realized he won.

**Do you guys like it? Please leave a comment.**


End file.
